


50sstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1950s, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for DosMoretes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	50sstuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DosMoretes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DosMoretes/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/6ujhhjpnz/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
